Love You Forever
by SophieBabe
Summary: Sometimes the one you love is right in front of you. One-shot fic. Totally H/Hr.


Love You Forever  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. JKR does, and I am not taking credit.  
  
A/N: One shot ficlet! Totally Harry/Hermione! This one goes out to my fellow SHIPPERS on the H.M.S. Pumpkin Pie! **glomps** OOH! And ** ** are thoughts!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hermione looked at Harry in total shock. She couldn't find the right words to say to him, and she didn't want to say anything that might upset her friend. "Harry, I feel terrible. I am so sorry."  
  
Harry's green eyes stared into Hermione's brown ones, "Don't be sorry. I should have known it was coming. Cho and I didn't have a great relationship in the first place. I guess she wasn't ready to get involved after what happened to Cedric."  
  
Hermione nodded, and looked at Ron. He, like Hermione, wasn't sure what to say either. Breakups are always a difficult thing, and definitely put a damper on things in the Gryffindor Common Room. "Cheer up, Harry," George said as Fred nodded in agreement, "We'll get you some food from the kitchens. That will make you feel better."  
  
Harry smiled sadly, "That's okay. I will be fine in time, I guess."  
  
Harry slowly got up from the comfy armchair he was sitting in, and he headed over to the Boys Dormitory. Ron shook his head, "That really sucks. Imagine going through a breakup like that. I am sure Cho had good reasons for breaking up with Harry, but still.."  
  
Hermione sighed, and stared out the window as Ron and the twins started to play Exploding Snap. She thought and thought about her feelings that had been growing since the beginning of this year. She knew that she loved Harry. He was her best friend, and she could trust him with all of her secrets. At first it was just a crush, but then it grew and grew. She even told Harry about what she was feeling a few months ago. Hermione felt a lump in her throat as she remembered that night.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Harry, there is something I have to tell you." Hermione whispered to him one day after Quidditch practice was over. Hermione had went to watch Harry play when she knew Ron would be serving detention for melting Draco Malfoy's cauldron in Potions. This guaranteed her a chance to talk to Harry alone.  
  
"What is Mione?" Harry said, surprised at the seriousness in Hermione's voice, "Did something bad happen?"  
  
"No, no." Hermione replied, "It's just that I-I-I have been doing a lot of thinking lately and-"  
  
Harry laughed, "You think way too much Mione."  
  
Hermione scowled, "Harry, I am serious. This is important. I have been having these feelings about you lately, and I, well, I-"  
  
Hermione felt her face turning red. Why did she always have to blush at moments like this? She hated when that happened. "Well, Harry, the truthisIloveyou."  
  
Hermione had said this all very quickly, and Harry stared at her with his emerald green eyes, "What was that Mione?"  
  
Hermione shut her eyes tightly, and took a deep breath, "I love you."  
  
There was complete silence that followed. It was the silence of someone that is too stunned to speak. Hermione felt her heart pounding, **Why did I say that? He probably thinks I am some kind of loser.**  
  
Harry's eyes went wide as he stared at the brown-haired girl in front of him who had been a close friend of his for a long time. Harry shook his head unable to believe it. "Mione," Harry started, "You are a great friend and I don't want to lose that friendship. It is very important to me. Also, I just asked Cho Chang out, and she accepted. We're an item now Hermione. Can we just be friends?"  
  
Can we just be friends? Those words felt like a knife in Hermione's heart. But she wouldn't let Harry know how much that hurt her. "O-Of course we can just be friends." Hermione replied, laughing it off as best as she could, "Not a problem."  
  
~*End of Flashback*~  
  
Hermione frowned as she remembered that night. She loved being friends with Harry, but it wasn't the same as being together as boyfriend and girlfriend. Hermione stood up from her armchair and muttered, "I am going to bed. I will see all of you in the morning."  
  
"See you, Mione." Ron said, "Good night."  
  
The next day was Saturday, and there were no classes much to Harry's relief. He didn't feel like thinking after his breakup with Cho. She meant everything to him, and now she had to call off the relationship. Harry didn't blame her. Maybe she needed some time alone, after all that had happened to her.  
  
Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione who were staring at him intently. He knew they were worried about him, even though he was not something to be worried about. Harry put on a brave smile, and said, "Guys, don't worry about me. I will be fine."  
  
"I hope so Harry." Hermione said her voice full of concern, "You know that I hate seeing you upset like this."  
  
Harry sighed, "I know you do Mione, but please try not to worry so much about me. It's not worth it."  
  
Hermione pursed her lips, "It is too worth it, because your feelings are important to me Harry."  
  
Ron stared at the two, "Mione please, give Harry some time. You are intruding on his space a little bit."  
  
Hermione was about to answer, but Padama who just came to the Gryffindor table cut her off. "RON! How are you honey?"  
  
Ron smiled as he leaned forward to give his beautiful girlfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, how are you doing?"  
  
Padama looked over at Harry and said, "Cho wants to talk you when you get the chance Harry."  
  
Harry's eyes lightened and Hermione bit her lip as she thought **Does Cho want to get back together with Harry this quickly? No! She wouldn't.**  
  
Ron looked up at Padama and said, "So, do you want to head out for a walk? It's a lovely day."  
  
Padama nodded and Ron stood up. "I will see you two later."  
  
Harry and Hermione said good-bye, and they finished their breakfast in complete silence. Hermione felt odd. It was strange. She used to feel so at ease with Harry before all of her feeling of love and passion. Why couldn't she talk with him, and laugh with him like she used to?  
  
Harry smiled gently at Hermione, "I guess I better see what Cho wants. I will see you later Mione."  
  
Hermione nodded, and Harry stared at her intently, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No." Hermione said softly, "Nothing."  
  
Cho was looking at Harry with her warm chocolate eyes. Harry couldn't help but think, **They remind me so much of Hermione's eyes.**  
  
Harry looked at Cho nervously, "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"  
  
Cho looked at the lake and said absentmindedly, "It's a nice day."  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Yes, it is a very nice day. But Cho, Padama said that you wanted to see me? Why? I thought you said it was over Cho?"  
  
Cho gulped, and whispered, "It IS over Harry."  
  
"Cedric?" Harry asked, as Cho winced at the mention of that name, "Is he why?"  
  
Cho stood up and walked to the lake's edge, "He may have been a part of it, but there was another reason that I broke up with you too."  
  
Harry stared at Cho with a confused expression on his face. Cho continued, "It is Hermione. Harry, I have noticed how she stares at you adoringly when you are together. She cares about you and knows you more then I ever will. Harry, she loves you."  
  
Harry continued to stare at Cho. He knew that Hermione loved him. He knew her feelings, but he was scared of them. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. But she was always there for him when he needed her. She always stuck by him no matter what happened, and was probably the most loyal person he could think of.  
  
Cho smiled, "Harry, you have to go talk to her. You can't blow off her love anymore. We all know you care about her too."  
  
Hermione was sitting in the library, which was her refugee. She couldn't concentrate on her Transfiguration homework, and was getting frustrated. She knew why she couldn't concentrate. It was because of him. Harry.  
  
"Harry" Hermione said in a choked whisper, "Harry."  
  
"Yes Hermione."  
  
Hermione jumped and knocked her bottle of violet ink over, "HARRY!"  
  
Harry sat down and stared at the spilled bottle, "I see you spilled your ink."  
  
Hermione pushed the comment aside and asked rapidly, "I thought you were with Cho? What are you doing here? How long have you been here?"  
  
Harry put a finger to Hermione's lips to stop all of her questions. Hermione's coffee-colored eyes looked at Harry in shock. Harry felt his heart pound as he said softly, "I have been a fool. I should have seen it earlier."  
  
Hermione was confused, "H-H-Harry. What are you talking about?"  
  
Harry sat down next to Hermione and said, "Cho didn't want to talk about getting back together. It wasn't an option."  
  
"Oh Harry! I am so sorry!"  
  
"Don't be sorry." Harry replied, "Cho wanted to talk about you. She noticed your feelings for me, and wanted me to do something about them."  
  
Hermione blushed and looked away, "Harry, we already decided this. We can't afford to ruin our friendship. You just want to be friends and stay friends. I know that."  
  
Harry took Hermione's hand into his, "How do you know that is what I want? You can't tell what I am feeling."  
  
"Harry-"  
  
Harry didn't wait for her to finish. Instead he leaned closer to Hermione until their lips met. It was like a dream. Hermione had never felt so happy and so wonderful. Harry continued to kiss her tenderly, and he brushed his fingers through Hermione's curly brown hair.  
  
When the kiss finally ended, Harry whispered, "I was scared that night when you told me your feelings. I didn't want to wreck our friendship, but the fact of the matter is Hermione, I love you too, and I always will."  
  
The two stared lovingly into each others eyes, and smiled. Harry touched Hermione's cheek, "Are you going to say anything?"  
  
"Sometimes we don't need words." Hermione sighed as she leaned forward to kiss Harry again, and this kiss certainly wouldn't be their last.  
  
~* Just a little something I felt like writing. What did you all think!  
  
~*~*Sophiebabe*~*~ 


End file.
